Jack Foster
Sir Jack Foster is a professional electric-bass player, singer and fitness-profile from Sweden and still active. He was born 1998 in october (date unknown). Biography Jack has studied bass in six different countries: Sweden, Turkey, USA, Singapore, South-Africa and Brazil and by that he acquired great knowledge of every possible bass genre. Now he is teaching bass part-time at The Julliard School in New-York. He is married with Jennifer Foster, (professional opera singer) who he met on a music festival in Rom when she performed with the New York PhilharmonicEllen Maria Oscarsson, May 25 2016, they have two children named John and James. When he’s not teaching or touring worldwide he enjoy sports and being with family. The Foster family resides in southern part of France close to Nice. Early career Jack started off as a young bass player in various groups in Sweden and Europe. It was his dad who made him interested to play bass from the beginning, Foster thought it was pretty coolEllen Maria Oscarsson, May 25 2016. His personality and social skills made him popular among the top names. The tours and recordings became recognized by a wide audience. Jack were soon playing with the top musicians all over the world. His big breakthrough came when he performed with the swedish fusion band Dirty Loops and the legendary bass-battles between him and bass wizard Henrik Linder settled a new standard for electric-bass. But also for his passion for the unknown genre gospel-fusion stemming from Andrae Crouch. Jack recordings of the song “ All around the world” sold platina in two years. Later career His biggest tour was “Round the world in 200 gigs” where he played in 200 biggest cities. He experienced the tour a bit long, but at the same time amazingEllen Maria Oscarsson, May 25 2016. The band consisted of: Jack on lead bass, Henrik Linder on the bass Steve Lukather on lead guitar, Aaron Mellergårdh on drums, the smoking section on brass and top singers from The Julliard school. Recordings Sony music entertainment was the first label to contact Jack and they had a long and stable contact. Jack has won 11 grammys in his career, three for the best song, two for the best instrumental composition, one best gospel performance, two best jazz fusion performance, three best vocal performance male. Jack is one the artist who has recorded the most albums in career and with over fifty different artist, totally eighty seven album bye himself and with other artist and twenty five singles. Down below is a number of albums and singles: Albums: * Forever loved - 2027 * I would never… - 2029 * Believe it or not! - 2032 * The essential Stevie Wonder - 2033 * I will do it! - 2034 * The best of Earth, Wind and Fire - 2035 * You should know - 2036 * Light in the darkness - 2037 * Is this the end? - 2042 Singles: * I’m already there - 2025 * All around the world - 2026 * Behind the door - 2027 * I will always… - 2028 * Call me tomorrow - 2031 * The next galaxy - 2032 * 25 hours - 2037 * Our planet - 2041 * Who will survive? - 2042 * A second thought… - 2043 Improve your Performance In Nice Jack has founded Improve your Performance(IyP) a project of connecting physical training with your performance in music. A very successfull project worldwide. In Nice he also started the first IyP school with five hours of music and two hours of training everyday. Foster considers that a healthy lifestyle benefits the musical creativityEllen Maria Oscarsson, May 25 2016. The school has capacity of hundred students, fifty boys and fifty girls and an annual fee on €28500 (year 2044) and that includes the best french food, instruments, luxury lodging and a two week tour in Europe. Family-band Jack and his family created a successful family-band called 4J’s from Jack, Jennifer, James and John. Jack plays the bass, Jennifer sings and plays the piano, Jack plays the drums and John just started with the saxophone. Fitness life Jack once started his school in Nice because he believed that if you are strong and fast you will succeed in everything. Jack has arranged many running events and donates a lot of money to local sport clubs. Every second week he writes in his famous fitness blog with over twenty million followers. References